Our First Date
by LivingforMusic22
Summary: Sora takes Kairi out on a date to officially ask her to be his girlfriend. Set a little after KH3.


You would think that after the three journeys I've endured I would have my act together by now. After getting rid of Xehenort and going in search for the love of my life. Withstanding all of my tough battles, especially the last one, which had me believing there was no hope. After saving the worlds three times, making new friends, and discovering more about who I really am and the role I play in this lifetime. After all of this you'd think I wouldn't be nervous about taking the most beautiful girl out on a date.

"I mean c'mon why is this so nerve-racking. I already know she likes me and she already knows I like her so what's the big deal Sora? " I say to myself.

As I stare at myself in the mirror I check myself for anything that makes me look unpresentable. My eyes gaze up to my hair. Yup it's extra spikey today. Maybe if I wasn't so nervous I would have thought twice before putting copius amounts of gel in. Why did I even listen to Riku about some hair tips. I began a conversation with myself.

"Ahh Sora, okay you're going to be fine. It's really not that big of a deal it's just a date and when everything goes smoothly you just ask her to be your girlfriend. Simple."

Yeah hopefully it's that easy.

And there goes my phone. There it was a text from Kairi.

_**Hey Sora, What time were you picking me up again?**_

_**I'll be there at 5. So about 30 minutes haha.**_

_**Okay great, I can't wait to see you! **_with a little heart emoji at the end. I'm gonna have to get the hang of these gummi phones cause it looks like Kairi has already beat me to it.

_**Can't wait either! See you in a bit Kairi.**_

Alright 30 more minutes and I get to see her. Anytime I'm with her it's like the universe halts and it's just the two of us. Everything is gonna be great tonight I just know it.

I start walking to her house around 4:40 I mean it's only down the block. And there it is a much larger house than all the rest in town. It is the mayor's house after all. Before I can even knock on the the door it swings open revealing the most beautiful sight.

Well she's eager haha. Dressed in a black dress with pink accents and she even curled her hair. It's the first time I've ever seen her hair like that.

"Hey Sora!" She runs in for a hug and of course I happily accept.

"Hey Kairi, you look absolutely beautiful"

"Thank you, so where are we heading for our date?"

I slowly and nervously lace my fingers with hers and Kairi reassures me that it's okay by gently squeezing my hand and we begin walking. "Well that's a surprise so you have to wait."

She giggles and oh that laugh of hers is perfect. Everything about her is perfect. We continue walking until we reach the dock. I help Kairi onto the boat and hop in right after. While I row to Destiny Islands Kairi and I talk about the places I went to a month ago. Little did she know she was in for a surprise visit to two of them.

So we finally reach the island and walk around to the back side of it and find the gummi ship. I have to keep it hidden from the other islanders. Y'know gotta keep world order.

"Sora?" she asks softly.

I look to her "yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I told you it's a surprise. I can't tell you silly. We'll be there in no time so you'll find out soon." I grin at her and she smiles back.

I set the gummi ship into warp mode, thank you Chip and Dale, and warp right to The Carribean.

Landing in Port Royal we make our way out of the gummi ship and I put my hands over her eyes before she can peek and lead her towards my ship.

As I guide her onto the ship I slowly remove my hands from her eyes revealing our surroundings on the Leviathan.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my goodness Sora it's amazing, everything, the ship, this world! Just wow. I love it! Is this your ship?" she says excitedly.

"Good I was hoping you would and yes it is. Now we set sail and then we can start dinner."

"Sounds good to me Sora I can't wait."

So I take her hand in mine and lead her to the helm "Captain Sora at your service m'lady go ahead and pick a spot on the map and we'll head out."

She giggles at my pirate voice "You dork. Okay let's see. Hmmm"

Her finger scans over the map and picks a little island to the North.

Continuing in my pirate voice "Onward we set sail then lass" and of course she giggles at my ridiculous attempt to sound like a hearty pirate. It's always good to know I can keep her smiling.

"So Kairi?"

"Yes Sora?"

"Do you like your surprise so far?"

She smiles at me and nods her head "Of course it's perfect but then again anytime I'm with you is perfect Sora" After finishing her sentence she grabs me into a side hug and I keep one hand on the helm and slip my arm around her waist. Honestly I wasn't really nervous anymore it's like when I'm with her everything is just the way it should be. I turn to her taking in the lovely sight and I want to kiss her so badly so I lean my head in and she starts to do the same but out of the corner of my eye I see a big group of ships start to appear in front of us. Normally I wouldn't mind but now they're gonna ruin our date. I just can't have that.

"Oh great here we go. Sorry this wasn't planned."

"Well I guess we'll just have to get them out of the way then." with a look of determination on her face she hastily runs to the cannons and fires. "C'mon Sora we have to take these guys down!" I love this girl. I run down and start firing cannons.

"This is so much fun! I can't believe I'm actually-TAKE THAT- firing cannons on a real pirate ship!"

She is so into this and I laugh while finally taking down the last ship. Kairi runs towards me and we high five and I grab her for a hug. Just then we hit land, a medium sized island, and I dropped the anchor and went to retrieve the things we needed for dinner. Kairi and I began to walk on the shore and she picked a nice spot for us to set up. I set up a table with a nice tablecloth, plates and candles.

"So what's on the menu Sora?" she smiles at me eagerly.

"Well I went to the bistro earlier today and Remy and I cooked us up a few things. We made some ceasar salad, Ratatoullie, and some fruit de tarte or something like that. Anyway I hope you like it." I say with a smile.

"Wow you actually cooked this Sora? I'm impressed." she giggles and we start to eat and thankfully everything is as delicious as it looks. Thanks little chef. It's starting to get around the time for our next destination and I definitely do not want to be late for that.

"Hey Kairi so it's almost time for your next surprise so I'll clean all this stuff up and you can wait on the ship if you want." I smile at her and she asks if I want any help. "Really it's okay I got it besides I don't want you to do anything but have fun for our date." She smiles and gives me a kiss on the cheek and starts to walk toward the ship with a grin on her face. Trust me when I say I was as red as a beet and I'm hoping she didn't notice but the moonlight was way too bright for her not too. Oh well I'll take a kiss from her anytime. I quickly gather everything and catch up with Kairi and we start to set sail for Port Royal.

As soon as we get to Port Royal we get in the gummi ship and I set it for our next destination. I check my watch and it's almost time for the lanterns. I push the warp button and just like that we are in the Kingdom of Corona. Kairi and I walk off of the gummi ship and I guide her into the town.

"Sora this place is beautiful. Is this where Rapunzel and Eugene live?"

"Yeah this is the Kingdom of Corona. Maybe we can find them after we check out your next surprise."

"I would love to meet them. By the way Sora what is my next surprise?"

"Don't worry Kairi you'll find out soon." I smile and grab her hand to lead her to our boat I had rented for us to use. This was it. I'm officially going to ask Kairi to be my girlfriend and seal the deal with a kiss. This was going to be one of the moments I remember for the rest of my life and I couldn't wait. So much for being nervous earlier. I've completely forgotten that feeling now. Being with her makes me feel like I'm right where I belong and I've never felt more confident. I'm going to finally kiss the girl of my dreams and I know it's going to be amazing. I help her onto the boat and I start to row us out into the middle of the sea.

"Sora what are we doing it's so dark I can barely see anything."

"Don't worry just a few more seconds and you'll see." I slowly try to find her face in the darkness being careful not to hit her in her nose or something and lean it towards where the castle is and soon enough she sees the lanterns began to float up.

" W-what is that? Floating lights? W-what the oh oh! it's the floating lanterns you told me about! Oh my goodness they are so pretty" By this time she is leaning over the side of the boat with the biggest smile and my heart skips a beat at how beautiful she is. "Is it Rapunzel's birthday today?" she asks.

"Actually no, I asked her if the kingdom would make an exception and since I helped her with everything Rapunzel was gladly willing to help. So these lanterns tonight, are for you Kai." I grab her hands in mine and look her in the eyes and oh those eyes. They were so beautiful especially in the light of the lanterns floating all around us illuminating her lovely face. She looks at me attentively with a sweet smile on her was it no backing out now. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you tonight because...because I love you Kairi and after everything that's happened I just want us to finally be able to be together and do things like this and be happy. I got you something and I have a question for you." I let go of one of her hands and reach into my pocket for a little box and I hand it to her. She looks at me eyes a little watery and slightly shocked.

" Sora I-"

"Wait Kai...Will you-" I start to say but she cuts me off loudly.

"Sora are you proposing!?"

"WHAAAAAAAT" I say a little too loud. I'm so shocked I just stare at her.

"Well I mean Sora we're just so young still and you know not that I wouldn't want to later in life-"

"K-kairi w-w-wait I'm not proposing I didn't plan for that. I look at her and she looks a little relieved yet sad. "But, of course you know that doesn't mean I won't want to in the future just not now I mean we're barely on our first date. I don't want to rush things I want to take it day to day for now with you. I was just gonna ask you to be my girlfriend. You know officially. I mean just open the box it's not a ring." I laugh a little and she looks at me with embarrassment her face as red as mine earlier.

"I feel so ridiculous right now." she palms her face. "Sorry Sora I guess I just got a little nervous. But these are really beautiful earrings. Thank you." Inside were a pair of paopu earrings I had synthesized at the moogle shop. "Oh I'm so sorry Sora I ruined the moment." she hangs her head in embarrassment and I gently reach out and lift her chin up.

"Kairi you could never ruin anything. You are absolutely perfect in every way and I love you so much and nothing could ever change that." with this I finally lean in for our first kiss and she does the same. I grab the side of her face with one hand while still holding hands with her with my other. As we close our eyes I gently feel her lips against mine and it's literally like magic is exploding around us. I lean into the kiss a little more and her hand finds the back of my neck and pulls me a little closer. I love this girl and I'm going to love her for the rest of my life no matter what. She's the one for me and we were destined to be together.

"I love you Sora and yes I would love to be your girlfriend." she has the biggest smile on her face a few tears streaming down and I wipe them away with my thumb.

"I love you Kairi." I grin at her and give her another kiss. I'm never going to get used to having my lips on hers. I'm never gonna stop loving her and I'll make sure she knows it for the rest of our lives.

**Well that's it everyone. It's my first fanfic and I would appreciate some reviews. So review away fellow readers! **


End file.
